neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Kings of Dale
}} This is a list of kings of Dale from J. R. R. Tolkien's legendarium. Girion is named as the last Lord of Dale before the arrival of the dragon Smaug at Erebor, the Lonely Mountain; later Kings, his descendants ruled after Smaug's death and the restoration of Dale following the Battle of the Five Armies. *'Girion:' Mentioned briefly in The Hobbit, he was the last Lord of Dale, killed by the dragon Smaug when Smaug assaulted Dale and the neighbouring Dwarf realm of Erebor. One-hundred and seventy years later, Bard, descended from Girion's son who escaped the destruction with his mother, took revenge on the dragon by slaying him with an arrow. It is also mentioned in The Hobbit that Girion had a necklace of emeralds, later found among the treasures hoarded by Smaug in the Lonely Mountain, and given by Bard to the Elvenking for his aid. *'Bard the Bowman:' Later known as Bard I, he appears in The Hobbit. Bard of Esgaroth was a skilled archer and the heir of Girion, the last king of old Dale. He was described as "grim faced" and while a guardsman of Esgaroth he was often predicting floods and poisoned fish. He rallied the guards to defend the town when the Dragon came. Bard was able to slay the dragon Smaug with the Black Arrow after a tip from the old thrush (who had overheard Bilbo Baggins' description of Smaug) had revealed an unarmoured spot on the dragon's underside. Bard claimed a twelfth of the treasure amassed by the dragon, which he subsequently shared with the Master of Esgaroth to rebuild the town, but the Master stole the money and ran off into the wild where he died. After its rebuilding, Bard was the first king (Bard I) of restored Dale, followed by his son Bain, grandson Brand, and great-grandson Bard II. In Peter Jackson's upcoming three-part adaptation of The Hobbit, Bard will be played by Welsh actor Luke Evans. *'Bain:' Son and heir of Bard the Bowman who killed the dragon Smaug, and a king of Dale. He was succeeded by his son Brand. In Peter Jackson's upcoming The Hobbit film series, Bain will be played by John Bell. *'Brand:' Son and heir of Bain and grandson of Bard the Bowman who killed the dragon Smaug. He was a king of Dale during the War of the Ring, and was slain at the side of Dáin II Ironfoot during the Battle of Dale. He was succeeded by his son Bard II. Brand (As 'Prince Brand, Captain of Dale') is a playable hero for the Dwarves in The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II 's expansion pack The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king. *'Bard II:' Son and heir of Brand and great-grandson of Bard the Bowman who killed the dragon Smaug. He was king of Dale following the War of the Ring, succeeding his father who fell in battle. Kings of Dale Category:Middle-earth Men Dale Dale Dale